Talk:Spineworld Wiki
Welcome to the Spineworld Wikia Talk Page! This page will be the place to discuss what is happening on the Wikia. Please do not actually discuss about the game. First, the rules: *1. Please type with proper punctuation, not badly misspelt words and no punchtuation marks. *2. Please type in the 2nd and 3rd person (That is you and he/she), not the 1st person (That is I, me etc) because no one will know who "I" is. The 1st person can be used for Talk Pages like this one. *3. Please do not spam, there have been several fake items, missions and characters made up in the past and they're very annoying. *4. Please do not write swear words and inappropriate things for no reason in the articles. *5. Make sure you know what you are talking about (example: The fish guy in the Aqua Lounge is not right, Mr. Tonno in the Aqua Lounge is.) *6. Please do not put opinions on what you think and want to see on Spineworld. For example, saying something is really cool in an article or saying that you think pets should be more advanced is unencyclopedic. *7. Please do not make articles asking for help, saying nothing, talking about yourself etc. There are other places for doing that. Please obey these rules and we could make this Wikia a well known one someday. Migoland Since Spineworld has ended and Migoland has started, can we please not have any users write or make hate articles as I know most people don't like it? I don't like it myself but I think that some articles can show differences to Migoland. Meanwhile, I have some requests. Can anyone please upload any pictures of places and characters that have not been shown yet? I also want pictures of every Achievement badge if anyone managed to collect the whole set? Thank you. Jdogman 07:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ;9. October 2008 :New design and an article. ;18. October 2008 :New article called Pets ;19. October 2008 :Two new articles ; January-present 2009 :Revamped several pages ;9 August 2009 :Completed character pages. ;16 December 2010 :150th Article created! - Wire Fire --Jdogman 00:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Screens We need pictures of the old chat. We are planning to make a map of the old spineworld and a map of the new. We need any screens you have. We really need pics of the Cave of Shrines, Meyan Temple East and West, The Beneath Train Station and The Maze Station. We need any screens you have. Send them to rustydzf1@live.com and we will begin to make the maps. New logo Over the past few months, I've noticed that Spineworld have changed its logo from the blue and gold to blue and white logo so maybe we should change our logo to match it here? Please respond. --Jdogman 06:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I went to change the logo and it said only admins could do it. Well all the admins have left us and more than likely Spineworld. -- famerdave Migoland Wiki? I'm going to ask...can we make a Migo Land wiki and keep this one?? - Unknown user You can. This Wiki is just going to be about Spineworld but will have some small things about Migoland. I don't like Migoland. --Jdogman 23:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay...yea I dont like it....so far. Lets try and compile all the old Spineworld on here...if we can....and I will start a Migo land--famerdave